undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 14
This is Issue 14 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Nautilus". This issue is Lia-centric. 206, Nautilus It has been two days now, since Miles and the others left. I am worried. If they die, I only have dad, Ellis and Texas. Dad might be able to fight a few zombies, Texas too. But we will not survive long. “We just have to wait.” I hear Texas discussing with dad. Texas is very patient, dad isn’t. “What if they’re dead? Then we’re waiting for nothing.” Dad argues. “They ain’t dead, Nick.” Texas continues. Meanwhile, Ellis and I are working on a rain collecter. Currently we are sewing pieces of platic bags together. “Are you sure this will work?” I ask, handing another plastic bag to Ellis. Ellis has been very depressed lately. It’s very likely because the world has ended. “Nope.” Ellis mutters depressive. I stop sewing and look up, looking Ellis in the eyes. “Two more days, Texas!” I hear my dad yelling. I ignore it. “Ellis?” I say, looking Ellis in the eyes. Ellis looks back, tired, sad eyes. “What’s wrong?” Ellis sighs and removes some hair from her eye. “The world has ended. There’s not more to it.” “I think there is.” I say. I usually ain’t this curious, but I really feel bad for Ellis. “There’s not.” “Ellis, please. You can tell me.” I place my hand at her’s, stopping her from sewing. Ellis looks around quickly. Then looks at the table. “You wanna know why I were here when it started?” Ellis says. I nod. “I were a doctor. I accidentialy killed a patient the day of the outbreak.” I see a tear in her eye, and I move over next to her. “If it hadn’t been for me.” She sobs. “Everyone on the hospital could have survived... But because of that one person... They’re dead... They’re all dead...” Later that day, we all are on the roof, seeting up the rain collector. It’s not currently raining but it seems like it will soon. I promised Ellis not to tell everyone that she was a doctor. She said she never wanted to do medical service again. “Lia, do you have the last plank for this?” Dad says.   “No, it’s still down there.” I say. “I’ll get it.” I head towards the door and run down the stairs, two steps at a time. As I get down to the bar, I see the small plank of wood laying on a table. As I approach it, I hear the radio making weird noise. I head, carefully, to the radio. I take up the microphone and say: “Hello?” A few seconds go by, and then I hear: “Hello? Who is this?” I swallow hard. “It’s... Lia Camper. Who’s that?” “Gavin Cart. You’re with Starr?” “Texas? Yea, he’s upstairs. Why?” Another few seconds go. “Where are you? I’ll send someone after you.” The voice sounds old and deep, and I think it sounds creepy. I don’t know if I can trust this man. “Is my friends with you?” I ask, hoping Miles and the others are with him. “No.” The man says. I don’t know what to think. “Where are you?” I just ask. “Kansas.” Last time we talked with this man, Gavin Cart, he stated he was in Waynesburg... Now he’s in Kansas. It doesn’t match. I hang up, changing channel. I grab the plank and run up on the roof to tell the others. I am so worried right now. I am crying, don’t know why. I am scared. Deaths *None Credits *Lia Camper *Nick Camper *Ellis Wayne *Gavin Cart Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues